


The New God

by jexxis



Category: GUN GODZ (Video Game), Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Nuclear Throne, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexxis/pseuds/jexxis
Summary: A fic set in the GunGodz universe right after Yung Venuz defeats the old god. The perspective is from that of the Venusian who made the calls before the credits song plays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I had forgot to post from my old blog. It's a bit on the short side.

It took a phone call. A single phone call from one survivor in the facility to one far from the grounds of the hotel that led to the news. News that once the sun has fell, the old god, one who ruled for many lifetimes of the ancient planet has fallen as well. The Venusian in the building had watched quietly, surveilling them and praying, to whomever that would win that is, that he would not get killed in the gunfire as his eye peeked from the crevice of a door on the rooftop. And perhaps it was the fact that the new god won he was still alive to verbalize what he witnessed.

The venusian puts the phone away once the radio reporter had received the information. His eyes then follow the new god as they ascend to the skies. As the new god glows in the night, their arms stretched out with a ring of treasures around them, from golden guns to currency of all sorts. It was a beautiful spectacle, one that would be burned into the Venusian’s mind until he died. He would have stayed longer, but he knew he couldn’t. If he was caught the new god might have finished him off. Why? The venusian didn’t know, but fear was still stirring in him. Something about the new god and their past…He did not want to think on it.

He soon left as quietly as he could, retreating for the night as a song of triumph plays through the cities.

—

The changes were not radical. Besides artwork becoming much more intricate and desert sands being replaced with more cities, things were still the same.

For common venusians that is.

Now, it was not out of arrogance this particular venusian would dare say he wasn’t common. No. His ego was certainly not inflated by seeing history either. Rather, he was fear-stricken, and with him being led to the new god’s office by new soldiers he was definitely filled to the brim with fear more than ever.

Perhaps he really was going to die. After all, the other soldiers the god had killed the day before lost their bodies to bullets, why wouldn’t he? Maybe if he was lucky he would die due to panic, the venusian thought to himself.

There were the doors. Grandeur, fresh, and new. Any sign of the old god’s tastes in decor was remodeled to suit the new one’s. It was surreal, to say the least.

After staring blankly at the door, he was forced inside. His steps were short, and he nearly tripped over on the red and gold carpet that marked the ground. He gulps, seeing the god’s silhouette as the sun shone through the humongous windows. Silence fills the room until the god starts. Their voice was similar to the old god’s, yet so very different. The god’s inflection and speech is not high and mighty and had no signs of royalty. Given his time in prison, that would be obvious enough but his gaze said differently.

And it was that eye that the venusian focused on as the bullets move through his chest. There was no other feature on the god’s body, but it would be hard to ignore the eye of vengeance staring you down. The god seems proud of what they have done, and that was the last thing the venusian saw as his body fell like his comrades have the nights before.


End file.
